This invention is directed to air support sleep systems, and particularly to a multi-compartment high-profile mattress having a base support module and an upper air posturizing module wherein an air posturizing chamber in the upper compartment provides an optimum air posturizing sleep surface.
In the past, air sleep systems have been provided in which one or more air chambers is enclosed in a single module with foam blocks constituting the sidewalls of the unit to prevent sagging such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,546. A thin foam overlay is usually placed over the air chambers. While providing a good sleep surface, complete edge-to-edge adjustability using air is not provided because the foam block sidewalls usually occupy about a six inch space on the sides, or about 12xe2x80x3 at overall width. The construction normally results in a mattress about 6xe2x80x3 to 8xe2x80x3 high when the foam overlay is placed over the air chambers. In an attempt to meet the increasing popularity of thicker, high-profile mattresses, additional layers of foam have been stacked upon the air chambers within the mattress casing. However, this has resulted in what is known as xe2x80x9chammocking.xe2x80x9d Hammocking occurs when the cushioning overly deflates or compresses so that the body assumes a hammock position which strains the lower back. Because the air chambers are now further below the foam layers, the posturizing affect of the adjustable air chambers is less, becoming negligible. In addition, the taller sides of the high-profile mattress casing results in the sides of the mattress sagging and bowing out. The foam and other mattress layers are no longer encased in position and become wobbly resulting in an overall unstable mattress support. The softer and more plush foam cushioning above the air chambers eventually loses its resilience and ability to properly support the person. Posturizing, which is the support of the back in its proper position, has not been reliably achieved in the prior air sleep systems, particularly the high-profile system. Basically, the idea of posturizing is to remove all gaps between the person""s body and the sleeping surface without hammocking. Therefore, the need to provide a high-profile mattress, i.e., one that is about 15xe2x80x3 in height, using adjustable air chambers is a problem requiring much attention.
Examples of other prior air mattress structure include U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,152 B1 which shows a variable firmness mattress structure in a single module which includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced, transversely extending air bladders whose firmness may be selected individually. U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,209 B1 discloses an air mattress structure wherein an inflatable bladder is positioned upon a plurality of longitudinally spaced foam blocks which are independently moveable relative to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,718 B1 discloses an air mattress structure which includes a plurality of inflatable air bladders tethered together. U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,763 B2 discloses an air mattress having an approved side bolster system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an air support sleep system wherein proper sleep posture is provided using at least one air posturizing chamber at an upper sleep surface of the mattress.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air support sleep system having an overall high-profile design wherein an upper, low-profile air posturizing module is supported on an integral, lower mattress base module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-compartment mattress having an upper low-profile module with an adjustable air posturizing sleep surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air support sleep system having a multi-compartment mattress case which includes an upper low-profile fabric encasement and a lower base support encasement wherein an air posturizing assembly is enclosed in the upper encasement and a base foundation assembly enclosed in the lower fabric encasement to provide a one-piece, high-profile mattress design.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an air support sleep system which may be set up and taken down for transportation and storage having an upper mattress air posturizing module enclosed in an upper fabric encasement with a first releasable closure and a lower mattress base module enclosed in a lower fabric encasement having a second releasable closure for installing and removing a foundation assembly wherein the upper and lower encasements are integral and provide a structural mattress unit.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing an air support sleep system having an air posturizing sleep surface to provide proper sleep posture comprising an upper mattress air posturizing module having an adjustable air posturizing sleep surface. The module includes an air posturizing assembly having at least one inflatable air chamber providing the adjustable air posturizing sleep surface, and a first mattress case encasing the air posturizing assembly. An access opening in the first mattress case provides access to the interior of the mattress case for installation and removal of the air chamber and for servicing the air chamber. A first releasable closure for the access opening provides opening and closing of the access opening. A mattress base module supports the mattress air posturizing module and includes a resilient foam foundation assembly for providing mattress cushioning. A second mattress case encases the foam foundation assembly. The first and second mattress cases are secured with one another so that the mattress posturizing module and the mattress base module form an integral mattress structure. The mattress air posturizing module and the mattress base module provide a high-profile mattress design with an upper adjustable air posturizing sleep surface.
In one aspect of the invention, the mattress base module has a height profile greater that a height profile of the mattress air posturizing module to provide a high-profile design with a low-profile air posturizing module having mattress stability. Preferrably, the air posturizing assembly includes a pair of individually adjustable air chambers arranged side-by-side, and a resilient overlay disposed over the air chambers generally coextending with the air chambers.
Advantageously, the first mattress case includes a peripheral wall consisting of a pair of spaced sidewalls integral with a pair of end walls. An upper posturizing cover layer and a posturizing bottom layer are integral with the sidewalls and end walls so that the air chambers and overlay are compactly encased by the mattress case in a low-profile design. The low-profile design provides structural mattress stability to the air posturizing module whereby sidewall sagging and bowing is eliminated. The second mattress case includes a peripheral wall consisting of a pair of space sidewalls and integral end walls. An upper base cover layer and a bottom base layer are integral and coextending with the side walls and end walls so that said foundation assembly is encased to provide structural mattress stability to the base module whereby sidewall sagging and bowing is eliminated yet an overall high-profile design is achieved with the first mattress case affixed to the second mattress case.
In an aspect of the invention, a bottom layer of the first mattress case provides the upper cover layer of second mattress case. A second releasable closure may be included for the mattress base module having a first closure part affixed around a periphery of the bottom layer of the first mattress case and a second closure part affixed around a periphery of the side walls and end walls of the second mattress case whereby the first and second mattress cases are affixed together. When the second releasable closure is open the bottom layer of the first mattress case may be at least partially removed whereby at least a partial open top for the mattress base module is provided to permit installation and removal of the base foundation assembly. The first and second releasable closures preferably include first and second zipper-type closures.
In a preferred embodiment, the foundation assembly of the base module includes a plurality of individual resilient foam blocks positioned edge-to-edge and encased in the first mattress case. The foam blocks include individual fabric covers reducing sticking between contacting edges of the blocks in edge-to-edge relationship to maintain an even cushioned support surface. The foundation assembly may also include resilient, generally rectangular bolsters surrounding an outside periphery of the foundation blocks to provide more rigid foundation support around at least side edges of the mattress base module. In the preferred embodiment, the air posturizing assembly includes a pair of air chambers in a side-by-side arrangement coextending entirely with both the foam blocks and the support bolsters of the foundation assembly so that the air chambers overly the entire area of the mattress base module. Thus, a posturizing air sleep surface coextends the entire width of the air posturizing module and the base support module.
Thus, it can be seen that an advantageous construction for a high-profile air sleep system can be had according to the invention which may be taken apart for transportation and storage. The construction comprises a multi-compartment mattress having a self-contained lower fabric encasement and a self-contained upper fabric encasement, a mattress air posturizing module encased in the upper fabric encasement providing an adjustable air posturizing sleep surface, and a mattress base module encased within the lower fabric encasement, providing a cushion for the air posturizing module. A first releasable closure provides access to an interior of the upper fabric encasement for installing and removing the air posturizing assembly from the upper fabric encasement; and a second releasable closure provides access to the mattress base module so that the foundation assembly may-be installed and removed from the lower fabric encasement.